The Years After the War
by GinnyPotter1986
Summary: Harry Potter has just defeated Lord Voldemort. What does life have in store for him now? What will he do next? Read my story about what Harry Potter does after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. *nething u don't recognize belongs to me.
1. It is Finally Over!

CH. 1- It is Finally Over!

Harry Potter could not believe it! The war was finally over! Lord Voldemort was finally defeated, never to bother the Wizarding world again. He, Harry, was finally going to have a life. All he needed to do was get back together with Ginny Weasley, and he would have everything he could ever want in life.

Harry was in his old room, in Gryffindor Tower, lying on his four-poster bed. He could not wait to see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny again. Although he loved Ron and Hermione with all of his heart, Ginny was the one he really wanted to see. His heart was aching for her. All he wanted was to hold onto her, and never let her go, not for as long as he lived.

The next thing Harry knew the door to his room opened. Two redheads and a bushy-brown head entered. All three of them had their eyes on Harry. This was what he had been hoping for. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had come to find him. He grinned at them.

Ginny could not hold herself back any longer. She ran straight to Harry. Luckily, he had stood up before she got to him. He caught her in his open arms, and spun her around, hugging her as tight but as gentle as he could.

"Oh, Harry! I thought you were dead! I could not stand it. I am so happy you are okay!" All the time she was saying this, Ginny was half laughing, and half crying.

When Harry was finally able to get Ginny calmed down, he sat her on his bed. He then motioned for Ron and Hermione to join them. Finally, the four of them were sitting on Harry's bed. Ginny sat hugged up to Harry and Hermione sat hugged up to Ron. It was perfect.

"Harry, mate, are you alright? We have been worried about you," Ron looked as if he were going to be a little sick.

"I am okay now," said Harry. He laid his head on top of Ginny's. He never thought he would be able to feel this way about anyone else. It was the best feeling in the world. He never wanted it to stop.

"How does it feel, Harry, to know that you just saved the entire magical world as we know it?" This came from Hermione. Harry gave her a weird look, before he answered.

"You just sounded like Rita Skeeter, you know that?" The four of them burst into laughter. Hermione threw a pillow at Harry, but he caught it in one hand and threw it right back at her. That made them laugh even harder.

"Harry James Potter! That was the worst insult you have ever said!" Hermione exclaimed, while trying to get her breath from laughing so much. Ron had to pound on her back, when she was choked. That just made her laugh even harder.

"Hermione, honey, you need to calm down. You will never make it, if you keep this up," Ron said to her.

"Harry, promise me that you will never say something like that again. You know how much I hate that old cow! I will NEVER forgive her for what she did in our fourth year."

"I am sorry, Hermione. It was just the way you asked that question. You sounded just like a reporter."

Hermione scowled at him. Harry just gave her a you-love-me-anyway grin. She could not resist grinning back at him. Ginny and Ron just raised an eyebrow at each other.

"Um, what do you lot say to getting something to eat?"

"Hang on, I will call Kreacher. He can get us all something to eat. Kreacher!" Harry called. There was a loud CRACK and Kreacher the house-elf appeared before the four of them, bowing his head, while looking at Harry.

"Did Master call Kreacher?"

"Yes. Would you please bring us something to eat and something for us to drink?"

"Of course, Master. Kreacher will be back in a flash." The quartet did not even have to wait five minutes, before the elf was back with a silver platter covered with sandwiches and other things and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. After sitting these down, Kreacher snapped his fingers and four goblets appeared beside the pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Would Master Harry and his friends like anything else?"

"No, Kreacher. That will be all for now." Kreacher disappeared with a loud CRACK! The two couples divided everything equally between them, ate their food, and drunk their pumpkin juice in silence.

Later, Ginny decided she wanted Harry all to herself. However, she listened to Harry, Ron, and Hermione talk about the battle for a few minutes, before she interrupted her brother and his girlfriend by clearing her throat. The other three looked at her.

"If you two do not mind, I would like to have Harry to myself for a few minutes," She was glaring at her brother as she said this, hoping he would take the hint. Ron glared right back at his baby sister. However, he took Hermione by the hand and led her out of the room. They waved as they left.

When they were gone, Ginny turned around and looked at Harry. She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. At first, Harry was surprised, but after a few seconds, he grinned and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist.

"I am so glad you are okay. Thank Merlin, you are alive and whole. I missed you so much." Ginny had her face pressed into Harry's chest, tears just pouring down her face, as she tried to convince herself he was here.

"It's okay, Gin. I am here. I am alive. It is over. It is finally over! We won. Riddle can never hurt anyone again."

After saying this, Harry lowered his head, until his lips were touching Ginny's. As they were kissing, Harry could not help but to rub his hands up and down Ginny's back. She ran her fingers through his hair as the kiss deepened. He laid Ginny back on his bed and began kissing on her neck.

"Harry? I want and need you so much. I can not wait any longer. Please, just take me now."

"Gin, are you sure? I do not want to do anything that would hurt you. I love you too much to hurt you in any way."

Ginny began to unbutton his shirt. He kept his eyes on hers. She pulled his shirt off his shoulders, and began to run her hands over his chest. She then began working on his trousers. He sighed in arousal.

"I love you, Harry James Potter. I do not want to have to worry about the future. I just want to be with you in every way possible. I want to give you my heart and my soul, as well as my body. I give you all that I am." Tears ran down Ginny's face as she said this.

"Okay, but what do we do about protection? I was not expecting this, so I do not have anything."

"Do not worry; there is a protection charm that I can use, so that I do not get pregnant. It lasts for at least twenty-four hours. So we will be okay."

"Alright, that is good." Harry whispered something, and the rest of their clothes came off. Ginny said the incantation that would prevent her from getting pregnant. Then they lay down on Harry's bed. He began kissing her as if there were going to be no tomorrow.

When they became one, both of them were surprised at how much passion it was with. Afterwards, they lay there, trying to calm down from the heat of their passion. Ginny rolled over onto her side, and Harry hugged up to her back, kissing her shoulder.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Ginny asked.

"No, my love, I do not believe you have," Harry grinned at her.

"Well, I love you so much that when I thought you were dead, all I wanted to do was curl up and die myself. I have been in love with you ever since I first saw a picture of you, after all."

"Are you serious? Gee, I wish I had known. We could have been together ever since your first year, if I had known you liked me."

"Oh, shut up! Now, you are making fun of me."

"No, I am not. If I had known that you liked me then, I would have asked you out."

Ginny laughed and pulled his head down for another kiss. She could not get enough of him. It did not seem real. She had the one thing that she had always wanted. She had Harry Potter in her life.

"Do you think we ought to go find Ron and Hermione."

"Sure."

The couple got up and put their clothes back on. Then hand in hand, they went in search of Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were found in the Common Room, sitting on the love seat in front of the fire.

Ron looked up when he heard them approach. Hermione was curled up with her head in Ron's lap. She sat up, when Harry and Ginny came into view, and began to rub her eyes.

"I take it that you two are back together now," said Ron, looking from his best mate to his little sister.

"Yeah, I had already planned that if I lived through this, I was going to ask her to take me back."

"Ron, I also need to tell you something. On Harry's birthday, he was not the one who started that kiss, I was," Ginny said.

"Well, as long as you two are back together, it does not matter. I am happy for you."

The two couples sat back down. Ginny sat on Harry's lap, because there was nowhere closer to sit, except the floor. Harry just wrapped his arms around her waist, and hugged up to her back. Finally, because he was about to doze off, he conjured two pillows and a blanket, which he laid in front of the fire. He and Ginny then lay down. In a matter of minutes, both couples were sound asleep. To Harry, it was the perfect end to a bad day.


	2. Going Home!

CH. 2 Going Home!  
The sun was already up, when the two couples awoke the next morning. Harry could not remember the last time he had slept so soundly. He rubbed his eyes to wipe all the sleep from them, and then he put his glasses on. He looked around and he could not help, but to grin to him self.

Ginny was curled up in a ball, lying facing him. Ron and Hermione were on the couch. Ron was behind Hermione with his arm wrapped around her waist. Harry was so happy to be alive. He had the woman of his dreams lying beside of him, and he had his two best friends not even a foot away from him.

Harry bent down and brushed his lips across Ginny's. He grinned when she opened her eyes and looked up at him. She smiled back at him. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck as she brought his head down for a good morning kiss.

"Good morning, Harry. How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept very comfortably for the first time in seven years. However, I have to admit, it helped having a beautiful woman in the bed with me," he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Wow. Was she anyone I know? I will have to tell her that you are not available any longer, because as of last year, you are all mine. I am not willing to share," Ginny had the same mischievous look on her face, as she tried to look as if she were jealous of someone.

"Ginny, honey. Do you see any one, besides you, in the bed with me at this time?"

"No. I was just making sure. You know, I love looking at your eyes. They look like two emeralds that see right into my soul."

With that, Harry kissed her again. As he was doing this, he could not help, but to feel like he was being watched. He looked up to find Hermione watching them. She had a smile on her face. Ron was still asleep. His mouth was open and he was snoring loud enough to wake the dead.

"Hermione, how can you stand having him snore in your ear like that?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged. She raised her wand, pointing it at Ron; she performed the silencing spell. She then looked at Harry and Ginny and grinned. She put her finger to her mouth and motioned them to be quiet and watch. As Harry and Ginny watched, she quietly got up. Turning towards Ron, she conjured a live rooster, and sat it near Ron's head. She stepped back, took the silencing charm off Ron, and touched the rooster on the back.

Startled, the rooster began crowing. This scared the living daylights out of Ron, who jumped like he had been shot, and landed in a heap on the floor. He looked up at Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. All of who were rolling in the floor with laughter. He gave them all a dirty look and began to get up.

"I swear to Merlin, when I figure out who did this, I am going to put a tickling hex on her that will keep tickling her until she pisses on herself!"

"What ever do you mean, Ronald? We haven't touched you," Hermione tried very hard, but was unsuccessful at not giggling at Ron's bemused look. She knew that if she did not run in the next few minutes, he would do just as he had promised.

"You wicked witch! You just wait until I get my hands on you! You are going to be very sorry for waking me up like that!" With that, Ron began chasing Hermione around the Common Room. Harry and Ginny just sat and laughed at the comical couple.

Finally, Ron caught Hermione around the waist, and he swung her around. They landed on the couch with Hermione squealing and laughing at the same time. After they calmed down, Ron kissed her to let her know that all was forgiven now. Harry and Ginny were still laughing at them. Both couples were happy.

Harry looked at Ginny and motioned towards the stairs. She nodded. They got up and made their way up the steps to Harry's room. Once there, he locked the door. Then, he turned to face her with a smile on his face. She looked at him with a smile on her face, too.

"I love you, Harry James Potter. I always have and I always will."

"I love you, too, Ginevra Molly Weasley. I know it took me a long time to realize it. I am sorry for that. However, I am going to make you a promise right now. I will never again leave like I did this year. I just hope you have forgiven me for all of this mess."

"Harry, I forgave you a long time ago. I will love you no matter what happens. I just want to be with you. I hope that someday you will make me your wife, and we have a house full of kids. I want us to be together for the rest of our lives."

"Uh, exactly how many kids are we talking about here?"

"Two, maybe more."

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page," Harry said and Ginny giggled.

"I want us to have so many kids that when we are old and gray, people will think we are still young."

"Okay. We need a change of subject here," Harry half-laughed.

"Why? Is it making you uncomfortable, Harry?"

"It isn't that. It is just that if we do not get off the subject, I am afraid that I will end up getting you pregnant, and not that I do not want kids, I do. Just not right now, okay?"

"Oh, okay."

Harry and Ginny lay cuddled up on Harry's bed. For a long time, neither of them said anything. Before they knew it, both of them were sound asleep.

In the Common Room, Ron and Hermione were beginning to wonder what was taking Harry and Ginny so long. They decided to go and look for the couple who had disappeared.

"Where do you think they went to, Hermione?"

"I have a feeling they are back in Harry's room."

"Eww! Gross! I do not need the mental picture of my best friend with my sister!"

"Well, you did ask," Hermione giggled at him.

Later that day, the quartet was standing in the middle of the Common Room, waiting for Kreacher, whom Harry had just called. All of a sudden, Kreacher appeared with a loud CRACK! He bowed to Harry and Harry's friends.

"What does Master need of Kreacher at this time?"

"Kreacher, can you apparate us to the Burrow?"

"Of course, Master. Kreacher can do anything Master wishes." With that, the quartet shrunk all of their belongings and placed them in Hermione's little expandable purse. They all then joined hands with one another. Harry had Ginny by one hand and Kreacher by the other. Ron had Ginny's other hand and Hermione's in his free hand. Hermione had a grip on Kreacher's free hand. All of them closed their eyes and concentrated. The next thing they know, they were standing in the middle of the kitchen of the Burrow.

All was deathly silent for a few moments. Then, all of a sudden, Molly Weasley came into the kitchen and grabbed all four of them into a big hug.

"Oh, my dears! You are all home, safe and sound!" She said, with tears flooding down her face.

"Mum, we can not breathe!" Ron said, gasping for breath.

"Oh, I am sorry." Mrs. Weasley let them go.

The four of them stood there for a minute, trying to get their breath. When they were finally able to breathe, they all sat down at the table. Mrs. Weasley, they noticed, had begun to fix them something to eat.

"Mum," said Ron. "Do you by any chance have any butterbeer? I mean, we do need a pick-me-up after what we have just been through."

Harry noticed that as Ron was saying this, he looked at them and winked. The girls grinned at him and Harry did all he could not to laugh aloud. He could not believe that Ron had the nerve to ask his mother a question like that.

"No, Ron, I don't. However, I did get the recipe from Madame Rosmerta, so it should not be too hard to make."

"Brilliant!" The quartet yelled, and Mrs. Weasley just smiled at them. Before long, Mrs. Weasley had all of their favorite foods, and a gallon of Butterbeer on the kitchen table.

"Wow, Mum! This is even better than Madame Rosmerta's ever tasted!" Ginny exclaimed, and the others agreed with her with nods of their heads. Mrs. Weasley seemed very pleased as she blushed the way only the Weasley family could. Harry could not get over how much Ginny looked like her mother.

After a while, the two couples decided they wanted to go and lie down for a while. When they got upstairs, they decided that after everyone was in bed, then Harry would sneak down to Ginny's room, and Hermione would sneak up to Ron's room. It was around midnight when the sneaking began. Ginny was waiting for Harry, when he came through the door.

"Hello, Gorgeous," Harry breathed when he looked at her.

"Hello. Are you as nervous as I am?"

"Why are you nervous?"

"Well, for one thing, we are in my parents' home, and for another thing," she paused. "I guess I am just nervous because we are in my parents' home."

"That is understandable. If you do not want to do any thing, we won't."

"Okay." The couple lay down and in minutes was asleep.

************************************************************************************************

Recipe for Butterbeer:  
1 1/2 cups milk  
2 teaspoons honey  
1 tablespoon butter  
1 teaspoon cinnamon  
2 teaspoons sugar  
2 teaspoons hot chocolate powder  
1 teaspoon vanilla  
1 ounce butterscotch schnapps, for the adult version or butterscotch syrup, for the kid friendly version

Melt butter and honey together. Next, add milk, sugar, vanilla, and butterscotch schnapps. Microwave or heat on stovetop until it reaches the desired temperature. Mix in hot chocolate powder and cinnamon. Enjoy!

*This is where the recipe was found: Dobby and Winky's Butterbeer created by Erin_1984. This is the only name I could find. Sorry.


	3. Their First Date!

CH. 3 Their First Date!  
Harry and Ginny were woke up the next morning around seven or eight o'clock by Mrs. Weasley's yells. The yells sounded like they were coming from up in Ron's room. He evidently did not use the charm to lock his door. Suddenly, Harry remembered that he and Ginny had also forgotten to perform the lock charm on their door as well.

As quietly as they could, they got dressed and went downstairs. Luckily, they were the only ones in the kitchen. They sat down at the table. Instead of chairs, the Weasley kitchen table had benches for everyone to sit on. Harry straddled the bench and pulled Ginny up close to him.

"I hope Mum doesn't realize that you and I slept together last night. It will be worse on me than it was on Ron. That is simply because I am the only girl and I am the baby of the family."

"Don't worry, Love. She won't know unless Ron or Hermione tell her. I hope they will keep their mouths shut, because to tell the truth, I am terrified of your mother when she is angry," Harry said, leaning his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Does that mean you are going to be afraid of me, if I ever get angry around you?"

"Well, let's just hope I never make you that angry. That way, we will never have to know."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ginny giggled. Both of their faces drained of color, when they heard Mrs. Weasley, still yelling at Ron and Hermione, coming towards the kitchen.

"I CAN NOT TELL YOU HOW ASHAMED OF YOU I AM, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! YOU BOTH ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE DOING THAT!"

"But, Mum! I love her and she loves me! Surely to Merlin, for the last year, you don't think Hermione and I have been sleeping together! Because last night is only the second time we have slept together!"

"Ron, Love, you, I hate to say, are just making it worse on us!" Hermione hissed. Her face was just as red as Ron's hair.

Ron's eyes got wide and his face turned red, as he just realized what he had just said, to his own mother, of all people. Harry and Ginny was trying to hide their laughter at him. Ron narrowed his eyes at them.

"What are you two laughing at?" he hissed.

"Nothing, Ronald! Just learn when to keep your bloody mouth shut!" Ginny hissed right back.

Knowing that he did not have a comment to shoot back at his sister, Ron decided to sit down.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley? I was wondering if you would mind if Ginny and I went to Diagon Alley a little later? Or, maybe we can go to London."

"Of course, Dear. What time did you want to go? I will help Ginny get ready, if she wants me to, that is." Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny.

"No offense, Mum, but if you would not mind, Hermione can help me."

"Okay, Ginny. If that is what you want," Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny noticed that her mother had a very sad look on her face.

"However, you can help us, if you want."

"Okay, Dear."

"Well, it is what… one-forty-five, right now. I thought we would leave around three-thirty, if that is okay with you."

"Yes, of course."

Around three-thirty, Harry and Ginny were ready to go. Mrs. Weasley was in front of the fire place with the Floo powder in one hand and the couple's cloaks in the other. Harry and Ginny decided to start at the Leaky Cauldron and go from there to London, maybe.

They decided to go through together, just to save time. They stepped out of the fire place in the Leaky Cauldron, said hello to Tom the bartender, and walked out of the pub, onto the streets of London.

"So, Mr. Potter, where are you taking me on this fine evening?"

"Well, Miss Weasley, I thought I would take you out to eat, and then I will let you decide what we do next. Is that okay with you?"

"It sounds delightful, Harry." Ginny laced her fingers through Harry's and smiled up at him. He smiled back at her and bent down to kiss her. She happily accepted his kiss.

"Harry, are you going to go back to school now that the war is over?"

"I might if Professor McGonagall will let me."

"Oh, she will, you know she will, Harry."

"Well, if you want, after we are done today, we can go home and send an owl to her. She may want me, Ron, and Hermione all to come back to school."

"I hope she will let you all come back to school, especially you. I don't think I would last another year without you. I will go crazy, if you are not allowed to go back with me," Ginny said, while her head was laid on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Gin. If she doesn't let me come back, then I will get a place in Hogsmeade. That way, you can at least come and visit me on the weekends. How does that sound?"

"Why don't you do that anyway? We would have someplace private to go on the weekends, if we had our own place. I mean, if you had your own place," Ginny said, while blushing.

"Ginny, are you wanting us to get married that bad?"

"It isn't that, Harry. I just don't want to spend another minute without you anymore. I have worked too hard to get you in my life, to lose you now."

Harry and Ginny stopped in front of a restaurant. They had decided to order their food to go. Ginny wanted to eat in the park. Harry heartedly agreed with her. After eating and walking around the park for a few minutes, Ginny decided that she was tired, and wanted to go home.

They went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry told Ginny to go on back to the Burrow, that he would be come after he took care of some personal business in Diagon Alley.

He watched to make sure that she did go home. He then got in the fireplace, himself. He Flooed to Diagon Alley. Once he got into Diagon Alley, he went straight to a jewelry store that was there. The store was called Madame Nevaeh's Jewelry for All Occasions. A bell jingled when Harry opened the door to the store.

"Hello, Dear. Welcome to Madame Nevaeh's. How may I help you?"

"Um, I was looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

"Well, we may have exactly what you are looking for. If you will just follow me, I will show the rings to you. I have many different ones, so this may take a while."

"That's okay. When I see the perfect one, I will know it."

Harry followed Madame Nevaeh towards the back of her store, where there were millions of different rings. Harry knew that he would probably be here for more than a few minutes. First, he decided, he would look at the diamond rings. If he did not find what he wanted there, he would look at the other rings.

Harry had not been looking for more than thirty minutes, when he found the perfect ring for Ginny. It was a sterling silver band that had all twelve months birthstones around it. He took the ring back to the front of the store.

"So, Mr.…?"

"Potter."

"Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. Can I offer you a special deal on that ring? I will engrave it with what ever you want at no extra charge."

"Yes, ma'am. That would be nice. I would like that very much."

Madame Nevaeh led Harry to the ring engraving machine. She held out her hand for the ring that was in Harry's hand. He looked at it one more time, and placed it in Madame Nevaeh's hand.

"Now, Mr. Potter, what would you like to have engraved on the inside of this ring?"

"Just put 'HJP and GMW Together Forever.' I believe she will know what it means."

Madame Nevaeh silently engraved the message into the inside of the ring. When she was finished, she and Harry went back to the front of the shop. There, she sat the ring down on the counter, while she got a little black box to hold it.

"That will be twelve galleons, please." Madame Nevaeh smiled.

"Thank you so much, Madame Nevaeh. I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Potter. Oh, when it gets closer to the wedding date, come back and I will give you a deal on the wedding bands. Congratulations, Mr. Potter."

"Before I forget, can you please not mention to anyone that I was even here? I would like to have a chance to propose to my girlfriend, before the press ruins everything."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Potter. You have my word, no one will know about this, until you decide to let the world know it. However, please do not forget what I said about the wedding bands, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

With that, Harry paid Madame Nevaeh and walked out of her store. He turned left and went to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there, he went to the fire place, got a bit of Floo powder, stepped into the fire place, said his destination, threw down the powder, and was on his way.

Seconds later, Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the Burrow. He was surprised when he was not tackled to the ground by anyone, and he was glad for that. Actually, there was no one in the kitchen to welcome him back.

"Well, gee, I feel loved," he muttered to himself with a small chuckle. He walked into the sitting room. Every one was sitting around, talking. Harry grinned. Ginny looked up and saw him.

"Harry!" She squealed as she launched herself into his arms, and she gave him a very long welcome home kiss. Harry knew right then and there that he would never stop loving her.


	4. Asking For Permission!

2

CH 4 Asking For Permission

A few days later, Ginny's ring was still burning a hole in Harry's pocket. It was not that he did not want to ask her, it was simply the fact that he did not have the nerve to ask her parents for the permission.

He could not just ask them in front of the whole family, because that would be embarrassing. Suddenly, he had an idea. He would ask them if there were a way for him to talk to them about a personal matter in private. Yeah, he would do that. It would not be half-embarrassing.

He looked up and saw that he, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Ginny's parents were the only ones left at the table. The other Weasley boys either had gone home, or had gone upstairs to go to bed

"Um, Mr. Weasley, may I speak to you and Mrs. Weasley about a personal matter in private? It does not have to be right now. It can be whenever you have time." As Harry said this, he felt himself go red.

"Of course, Harry."

"We will have time after Ron, Ginny, and Hermione either goes upstairs or they go outside."

"You know, girls, I do believe they are trying to get rid of us. Is it not nice?" Ron asked Ginny and Hermione.

"We will go outside and play around with the Quaffle for a while. Please let us know, when you want us to come back in," said Ginny, as she looked between her parents and her boyfriend.

"Do not worry, dear. We will," said Mrs. Weasley.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went outside. As soon as they were gone, Harry began to get nervous again. He had no idea how he was going to ask Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for their permission to marry their one and only daughter.

"Now, Harry, what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I do not really know how to say what I want to say, so I guess I will just come out and just tell you what is on my mind. As both of you know, the last couple of years, Ginny and I have become closer. In fact, I have fallen deeply in love with her, and I do not want to spend another moment without her by my side. Therefore, I was just wondering if I could have your permission to ask your daughter to marry me."

At first, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat there, as if they were in shock. Then, all of a sudden, Mrs. Weasley let out a loud whoop. Then her face turned as red as a tomato. She sat back down beside of Mr. Weasley, who was looking at her, as if she had just lost her mind.

"I am sorry, dear. Please go on with what you were saying."

"I was finished. Not to be rude or anything, but I think you summed up how I feel very nicely, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he began to crack up at the look that was on her face.

If possible, Mrs. Weasley's face had become even redder. However, she had tears of pure joy streaming down her face. In fact, she looked as if her birthday and Christmas had come early. It was hard to tell which of the three was the most happiest. The way Harry was feeling, it was he.

"Harry, my boy, I believe you just got your answer. You absolutely have our permission and our blessing to ask our daughter to be your wife. All we ask is that you do everything in your power, to protect her from whatever evil may still be out there in our world."

"You have my word that I will do whatever it takes to protect her. I love her too much to see her hurt any more than she already has been in the last year," said Harry, with a serious look.

"Do you have any idea when you are going to ask her?"

"To be honest, no, I do not. I guess I will just wait for the opportunity to present itself. Which I hope is very soon. There is no doubt in my mind that she will say yes, but you know, I do not want to take any chances."

"Harry, dear, that girl has been in love with you ever since the first time she heard your story. I do not think she will sacrifice her dream of being 'Mrs. Harry Potter' for anything in the world. She loves you more than you could ever know. I should know, because I have had to listen to her day in and day out, nearly every day for the last almost seventeen years."

The three of them began to laugh.

"I swear, when she was a baby, all we had to do to keep her quiet, was to start talking about you."

"That is true. I remember the start of your first year. When Ginny and Molly got home from taking the boys to the train, all that entire day, the girl could only talk about how she had seen Harry Potter. I guess it was then that I noticed how much my little girl did adore you. It is amazing, really."

"I will bet you anything, though; it was not in that moment, that you thought I might someday be a part of this family."

"No, actually, that realization came after Bill and Fleur's wedding. She cried day and night. Every little thing set her off. We did everything we could to cheer her up. It was a great relief to us, when we found out that, you were alive, and that she was with you. I cannot tell you how happy we were at that time."

"You do know that at one point, I _was_ really dead, do you not?"

"That is something I do not understand. If he hit you with the Killing Curse, how are you still with us?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well, I think it was the fact that I was willing to sacrifice my life to save those I love, in addition to the fact that I was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. When he got his body back in my fourth year, he used my blood to get it. Therefore, that too, kept me alive. The wand he was carrying, the Elder Wand, was also under my allegiance, not his. When he tried to kill me with the Elder Wand, it turned on him, and killed him instead. Therefore, I am the true Master of Death. That is because of my willingness to die, instead of fighting death.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry as if they had never seen him before. Of course, what he had just told them _was_ a lot to take in and process. Harry knew that if it had not been him, that this had happened to, it would have been happening to someone else.

That someone else could have been his friend, Neville Longbottom. As awful as Harry felt for thinking this about his friend, the truth was, if Voldemort _had_ chosen Neville, instead of Harry, the Wizarding world would probably be under Voldemort's control right now. It was common knowledge that Harry was better at Magic, than Neville had ever dreamed of being.

"Well, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley. "I am just glad that our world is now safe for the present time."

"That makes two of us, Mrs. Weasley."

"Is the Golden Trio going back to school?"

"Who is the Golden Trio?"

"You, Ron, and Hermione have been known as the Golden Trio for quite a while now. I cannot, for the life of me, remember who started it, but the name stuck for you three youngsters."

"Wow! I did not even know that someone had come up with a nickname for us. Do Ron and Hermione know, or am I the only one who knows about this?"

"I do not know if Ron and Hermione know about it or not. However, I think you have gone from the Golden Trio to the Golden Quartet. That is only because Ginny has joined you lot."

Harry grinned at this thought. To him, Ginny was the perfect addition to his group. Being with Ginny had made him feel better about the fact that Ron and Hermione were dating. Before, he felt a little left out. Now, he felt like the happiest man on earth, because someday soon, he would be asking the woman of his dreams, to become his wife. Yes, he was very happy.

Suddenly, Harry had a brilliant idea. His birthday was in a couple of weeks. That was when he would ask Ginny to marry him. If, and when, she said yes, it would be the best birthday present in the world. Of course, he did not expect her to marry him until she was finished with school, but still, the idea of her wearing his ring was brilliant. That way, no one else would ask her out, and everyone would know that she was all his. Now, Harry was excited for his birthday to come.

"You asked if Ron, Hermione, and I are going back to school. It all depends on whether Professor McGonagall will let us or not. I actually hope she will."

"Minerva is supposed to be coming here in a day or so. She sent an owl to us yesterday, saying she wanted to talk to you three. That may be what she wanted to talk to you lot about."

"Speaking of owls, I need to get another one. A stray curse hit Hedwig, the day that Mad-Eye died, and now I do not have an owl. Those damn Deatheaters are a pain in the arse!"

Harry had gotten Hedwig the first year of school. Hagrid had surprised him with her as an eleventh birthday present. She had been his most faithful, as well as his best friend, and now she was gone.


	5. The Best Birthday Ever!

3

Chapter Five

The Best Birthday Ever!

Harry could not remember the last time he had looked forward to his birthday. However, if everything went the way he wanted them to, he would be an engaged man by midnight. He had been keeping Ginny's engagement ring in his pocket all this time, just imagining the look on Ginny's face, when he gave it to her. He could not wait until his birthday came.

It had been nearly three weeks, since he had talked to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about proposing. Since then, he had bought many new things. However, Mr. Weasley told him not to worry about getting an owl, because there was a good possibility that he might get one for his upcoming eighteenth birthday. There were three days left until Harry's birthday. All Harry had been doing these last few days was hanging out with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and playing Quidditch.

Since Mrs. Weasley had caught Ron and Hermione together, she and Mr. Weasley decided to let Ron and Hermione share a room and to let Harry and Ginny share a room. It was better to do that than to walk in them in the morning. The two couples were very happy with this arrangement.

Harry about knew what his birthday present from Ginny would be. It could be what she gave him every night. Just as he expected, when he opened his eyes, on the morning of his eighteenth birthday, she was looking at him with a very mischievous look in her bright, brown eyes.

"I wish you a very happy birthday, Mr. Potter."

"Why, thank you, Miss Weasley." Harry grinned at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes and began to giggle.

"What do you want for your birthday, Harry?"

"Ginny, do you not know me at all? What do you _think_ I want for my birthday from you?"

"You are a gutter brain, Harry. Is that all I am to you, just a piece of ass?"

"Ginevra Weasley! I am shocked! You have cut me to the quick!" Harry pretended to pout.

Ginny place her hands on either side of his face and brought his lips towards hers. To make him feel better, she gave him one of the longest kisses he had ever had in his life. When she had finished, she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Did that make you feel any better, my love?"

"You would not believe how much better I feel right now. However, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What is that spell that you use to keep from getting pregnant? I have been wondering for quite a while, now."

"It is just a simple contraceptive charm. You just point your wand to my stomach and say _coitus interruptus_, and then we are able to make love as many times as we want during the twenty-four hours after the charm is in place."

At that moment, Harry was hoping and praying that they had not forgotten that charm, since they began making love, just about every night. What he was thinking, must have been showing on his face, because Ginny began to giggle.

"Do not worry, Harry. There is not a little Harry on the way, _yet_."

Harry let out a long breath of air that he did not know he had been holding. Relief flooded through him, like a brand new, beautiful morning. He hugged Ginny to him. She was the best thing in his life right now. He did not know that happiness like this could have ever existed.

"Well, we better get up, or your family is going to have my ass on a silver platter."

"Now, why in the world would they do that?"

"I do not know. I have just got that feeling."

"Okay, let us get up and go and celebrate your birthday. By the way, I am saving part of your present from me for later on tonight. Is that okay with you, Harry?"

"Sure. I pretty much know what it is, anyway."

"Maybe you do, and maybe you do not." Ginny gave him a sneaky little grin.

After Harry was dressed and ready to go, the couple went downstairs. There, they found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, and Hermione all gathered in the kitchen. Ron was the first to see them come in.

"Happy Birthday, Mate!" When Ron shouted, everyone looked up at Harry. Harry just grinned, when he saw each of his friends had gathered for his birthday. He had hoped everyone would be present, as this was the day he had been planning to ask Ginny to marry him.

As far as Harry was concerned, now was just as good time as any time. Therefore, after everyone had settled down, Harry began to speak what was on his mind.

"Ginny, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Of course, Harry."

Mrs. Weasley put her hand over her mouth, because she and Mr. Weasley knew exactly was Harry was doing.

"Ginny, you know I love you with all of my heart. Having you in my life the last couple of years has helped me in ways that you would not believe. Ginevra Molly Weasley, would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world, and agree to become the future Mrs. Harry Potter?" Harry took a deep breath. Let us face it, saying all that, in one breath, was amazing.

"Oh, my goodness, I cannot believe it! Yes, Harry, yes!"

Ginny's eyes were wide, as Harry placed the ring he had been carrying in his pocket for ages, on her finger. She stared at the ring for a minute, and then she launched herself into Harry's arms. She could not believe that her dreams were, after all this time, finally coming true.

"Well," said George. "The gifts we got Harry will seem like rubbish compared to that."

"No, they will not, George. That was just a birthday present to me from me. I had been planning to do it for ages, but could not figure out a good time to ask her. I finally decided that it would be one of the best birthday presents I could ever receive."

"Harry, I have not seen you go to any stores lately. When did you ever go to get the ring?"

"Remember the day when we went on our first _official_ date?"

"Yes."

"Do you also remember that it took me quite a while after you came home, to make it back here? It was quite late when I got back."

"Yes."

"Well, there was a jewelry store in Diagon Alley called "Madame Nevaeh's Jewelry for All Occasions." That is where I got the ring."

Ginny showed it to Hermione and her family. Ron was not really paying attention to Ginny's ring. He kept looking alternately between his best friend and his baby sister. He knew a long time ago that this was going to happen, but he did not expect it to happen quite so soon.

"Ron, Mate?" Are you okay?"

Ron snapped back to the present. His family, Harry, and Hermione just looked at him. Ron began to clear his throat, as his face turned red.

"Sorry. I just did not see _that one _coming."

"Oh, _come on_!" Ginny exclaimed at her brother. "I told you years ago, when I was a little girl, that one day I would become Mrs. Harry Potter. I always knew I would."

"Yeah, Gin," said Bill. "You did call that one."

Everyone began to laugh. It was time to eat Harry's birthday dinner, when everyone calmed down. After dinner, it was time for Harry to open his presents.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got him an Auror Guide Book. It had all the information that Harry need to know about being an Auror. Bill and Fleur got him a new owl. Instead of Snowy owl, this one was a Tawny Barn owl. It was a male, so Harry decided to call him Remus, after one of his father's best friends.

Charlie got him a pair of dragon-hide gloves and a trench coat made out of the same type of material. These would feel good this winter. Percy and George gave him an assortment of things from George's store. Since Fred had died in the battle against Voldemort, Percy quit his job at the Ministry of Magic. To help George get over his depressing loneliness, Percy helped George with the Joke Shop. Ron and Hermione got him some new clothes: trousers, shirts, socks, and shoes. Ginny gave him a picture album that was full of pictures of the Golden Trio, Harry's parents, the whole Weasley clan, and of course, there were pictures of Harry and Ginny alone.

"Everyone, I thank you for the gifts. I love each one of the gifts. I am sure each of them will come in handy in some way or another, I suppose."

Just as Harry was gathering his gifts, to take them to his and Ginny's room, he heard someone clear their throat. He looked around, and coming towards him were the two people he had been waiting to see all day: Professor Minerva McGonagall and one of Harry's best friends: Rubeus Hagrid. Harry just smiled.

A.N.: For everyone who is wondering why I take so long to update, I am only able to get on the internet, when I can get signal with my wireless internet card. I am now at a place, where I can get online anytime I want, so I should be able to update more frequently. It will only depend on how long it will take me to type up each chapter. I have up to chapter nineteen written down, but it takes up much time typing it up. Considering the fact that I have a two year old that I have to take care of, I hardly know _**when**_ I am going to be able to update. I just ask that everyone will be patient with me, and give me time. I promise I will update when I am able.

Thanks: To everyone who has read and reviewed each of my stories, thank you. I wish more people would read and review my story "Don't Take the Girl." No one seems to like that one, and I do not know why.

Request: Whether you like the story or not, please review. I do not care if you like it or hate it, just let me know what you think.


	6. Talking to McGonagall

3

Chapter Six

Talking to McGonagall

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You are now of legal age in both worlds. You will do well for yourself, I am sure."

"Thank you, Professor."

"After you have put your things away, come back down. I would like to speak to you, Miss Granger, and Mr. Ron Weasley. Oh, and by the way, here is your birthday present from me, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Professor." As Professor McGonagall turned to talk to the Weasleys, Hagrid came over to talk to Harry.

"I got yeh a little summat, too, Harry," said Hagrid, as he gave his gift to Harry.

"Thank you, Hagrid. Let me just go and put this stuff in my room, and I will be right back. Okay, Hagrid?"

"Okay, Harry." Hagrid followed the path McGonagall had taken.

Harry watched Hagrid for a few minutes, and then he went to his and Ginny's room to put his gifts away. After he finished putting everything else away, he opened his gifts from Hagrid and McGonagall. His gift from Hagrid turned out to be a surprise. The present was the Firebolt that Sirius had gotten Harry in his third year. Evidently, Hagrid had found it for him. How, he would never know.

The gift from McGonagall was also a surprise. This present turned out to be Professor Dumbledore's pensieve. According to the note with the pensieve, Dumbledore had asked McGonagall to give it to Harry after the war, if he was still alive.

The pensieve did not look like it did, when Harry last saw it. For one thing, it was completely empty. All the times that Harry saw the pensieve before, it was full of memories. Now it was ready for Harry to use it for his own bad memories. He decided he would use it later.

After Harry was finished looking at his gifts, he put them away, and went back out to where his friends and future family was sitting. He was glad to see that Hagrid was still there with the Weasleys. Harry knew that one day, he was going have to sit Hagrid down, and explain to him why he, Harry, had to do what he did.

Harry decided he would do that after the new school year began. He hoped that Minerva McGonagall, as the new Headmistress of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, would let Harry come back to his first real home. He hoped that for Ron and Hermione as well.

As Harry got near the tables that were set up outside, he saw McGonagall, Ron, and Hermione get up and come towards him. Harry never noticed it before, but he thought Ron and Hermione made a good couple.

"Mr. Weasley, is there a place the four of us could go to speak in private?"

"I guess the sitting room would be the best place for us to go."

"That is fine. Please lead the way, then."

The four of them went into the sitting room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down on the couch, while McGonagall sat in the chair facing them.

"My first question for you three is: do you want to come back and finish your education?"

"Absolutely!" said Hermione.

"I guess so," said Ron.

"You bet!" said Harry.

"Well, two enthusiastic answers out of three are not bad," said McGonagall, while looking at Ron. Ron's face turned as red as his hair. You could tell that he had embarrassed himself.

"Since the three of you are going to come back, I would like to run an idea or two by you, if you do not mind." As she said this, McGonagall looked at the trio.

"Miss Granger, since you were the brightest in your year, I am making you the Head Girl. Mr. Weasley, I think I am going to leave you as the boy Gryffindor Prefect. As for you, Mr. Potter, I am making you the Head Boy. Miss Weasley is the girl Gryffindor Prefect. Therefore, since both the Head Boy and the Head Girl are in Gryffindor, you four may share the Head Dormitory.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at McGonagall with shocked expressions. They could not believe what they were hearing.

"Will the girls have to sleep in one room, while the boys sleep in the other one?" Ron innocently asked.

"I will leave sleeping arrangements up to the four of you."

"May I ask you for one favor, Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, what is it?"

"Can we have a portrait of Professor Dumbledore in our dormitory?"

"I shall get Mr. Filch to do that, as soon as I get back to the school, if you like."

"If he will, I would like for the portrait to be in the common room of the dormitory."

"Okay, Potter, I know how close you were to Dumbledore, so I will do this for you. However, remember this, you and the other three are the only students for I which I would do this. I would not do this for just any of the students."

"Do you know if anyone else from our year is coming back, other than us, I mean."

"Well, I know that Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan are coming back. Also, Padma and Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and some others that I cannot think of their names right at this very moment."

"Draco Malfoy is coming back? After everything he has done to us and to Hogwarts!" exclaimed Ron.

"The reason he is coming back, Mr. Weasley, is because, like the three of you, he wants to finish his education. Believe me; I will be keeping quite a close eye on him. If he puts one toe out of line, the he will be expelled."

"Well, I guess that will be okay, then."

"I thought you would see it that way, Mr. Weasley."

"Will I still be able to play Quidditch?" asked Harry.

"That will be up to the Quidditch Captain."

"Who is the Gryffindor Captain this year?"

"Miss Weasley has been given that privilege this year."

"Well, I can about guarantee that she will let _me_ back on the team," Harry said, with a grin.

"I have no doubt about that, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall, with a small grin of her own. "Congratulations on your engagement, by the way. I hope you and Miss Weasley will be very happy."

"Trust me, Professor; my sister has been planning her wedding to Harry, ever since she was at least five years old. Maybe even longer than that, for all I know."

"My, my, I wonder what the girl would have done if she and Harry were never together. I do hope she would have found someone else or least something."

"All I know is the first time she heard Harry's story, she decided that since he did not have anyone to love him, then she would have to be the one to do it."

Hermione suddenly began to giggle.

"What is so funny, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"I was just remembering. I do know what year we were in, but if you recall, in our second year on to our fourth or fifth year, Ginny used to be so shy in front of Harry. She came to me and asked me what she should do. I told her that all she had to do was be her natural self, maybe go out with other people. Then, she would probably feel more comfortable around Harry. I think I was right."

"I am glad you were. I did not really like the blokes she chose, but at least she stopped hiding behind someone, every time she saw Harry coming around the corner," said Ron.

"Before I forget, the first job I want Mr. Potter and Miss Granger to do is put together a Welcome Back Ball for the whole school. I want it to take place around the second week of classes. You have from now until then to plan everything. I want you to work on the plans, starting tomorrow."

"That is a great idea, Professor. Did you have any ideas about a theme you wanted us to use, or did you want us to come up with that, too?"

"I will let the two of you come up with that. Do not forget, Mr. and Miss Weasley may help you if they wish to do so."

"Professor, if you do not mind, I think I will let Hermione and Ginny do the planning. They know how to do stuff like that," said Harry.

"Okay, Mr. Potter." With that, McGonagall left.

A.N.: I hope you like what I have written. Like I said in the last chapter, please go and check out my profile and read all of my other stories, especially my "Don't Take the Girl" story. It is a song fic based on Tim McGraw's song of the same name. Hardly anyone wants to read it. You may think it has nothing to do with Harry Potter, but if you read the part after the "ten years later," you will see that it does deal with the Harry Potter universe. If they do, no one wants to leave a review. Please, if you read my stories, leave a review. I do not care if they are flames. I can take criticism very well.

Thank you,

GinnyPotter1986


	7. Remembering the Past

3

Chapter Seven

Remembering the Past

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat for a few minutes thinking about what Professor McGonagall had said. Why she had made Harry the Head Boy was beyond him. He figured it had to do with the fact that he was engaged to Ginny, and Ron was dating Hermione. If that was the case, Harry was happy about it.

"Whatever I was expecting her to say, it was definitely not all of that," said Hermione, in a quiet voice.

"I do not think either of us were, Mione."

"Just think, Harry. The four of us practically have the run of the school, this year!" said Ron, a little too enthusiastically.

"Now, Ronald," said Hermione. "Just because we _are_ in control, does not mean that we can abuse our authority. We are going to have fun, not start another war. For Heaven's sake, we just got through one!"

"I know, Mione. I am sorry I said anything."

"It is okay. I am sorry I lost my temper."

The trio sat there for a few minutes in silence. They sat there long enough for Ginny to come looking for them.

"Hey, where did you lot get to?"

"We were in here with Professor McGonagall, Love," said Harry.

"Oh, okay, so, what is going on? What did she say?"

"Well, Harry and Hermione are going to be Head Boy and Girl. You and I are going to be Gryffindor Prefects, and since you are engaged to Harry and I am dating Hermione, then the four of us get to share the Head Dormitory."

Ginny's chin nearly hit the floor. Whatever she was expecting, it had evidently not been that. She was nearly speechless.

"That is fantastic!"

"Ginny, since I am definitely coming back to school, are _you _going to let me back on the Quidditch team?" asked Harry, innocently.

"Yeah, Gin. That is something I would like to know, too. Do I get to get back on the team, too? After all, I am your brother."

"Sorry, guys, but you will have to try out like everyone else."

"Aww, come on!" exclaimed Ron, in mock frustration.

"Harry, do you remember in sixth year, how nervous Ron always got when it came to game time? He was fine during the practices. However, when the time came for him to really save a goal, he would always get green in the face, and freeze."

Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I do remember that, Hermione."

"Ha, ha, you two are very funny, NOT! I remember in third year, after you two saved Sirius, Harry said _you_ squealed like all get out about just having to ride Buckbeak. Now what was that about?"

"I am scared of heights, so sue me!"

"Well, if it had not been for Ron, I do not think Harry and I would have gotten together, when we did. It was because of my dear brother here, that we won the Quidditch Cup that year. That was the first time Harry ever kissed me."

"Thank you, Ginny."

"Gin, are you not glad that I helped you get over being nervous around Harry?"

"Yeah, Mione, I am. However, I wish to Merlin that I had not dated either Michael or Dean."

"Are not we all?"

That statement caused a round of laughter.

"The sad thing is, your brothers still have to listen to you plan your wedding to Harry. I honestly can say; not to be rude or mean, I cannot wait until you two do get married. Maybe then, you will be quiet about it. I have heard those plans so many times in the last sixteen years that I am ecstatic that it is finally going to happen," said Ron, looking at his baby sister, through the laughter.

"Oh, you will hear about it for at least another year, Ron," said Harry. "I promised your parents that Ginny and I would not get married until we were both finished with school."

"Damn!"

Fresh laughter broke out over this. Ginny moved from the armchair, where she was sitting, and sat down on Harry's lap. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed a kiss between her shoulder blades.

"I just cannot believe that the one dream that I have had, since I was a little girl, is going to actually come true. It is just unbelievable!"

"What dream is that, Love?"

"Marrying you, of course," said Ginny, as she placed a kiss on Harry's lips.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" exclaimed Ron. "Here we go, again! Will the insanity ever stop?"

"Shut up, Ronald!"

"Yeah, Ron, when are you and Mione going to start planning _your_ wedding?" asked Harry, when Ginny and Hermione had moved over to another chair.

"I have no clue. I guess I would have to ask her, before we plan anything, do you not think?" Ron was beginning to turn red.

"Yeah, that is a good point."

Ron leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear.

"I am going this weekend to get a ring for her. I am going with her tomorrow, when she goes to find her parents, and after she takes the memory charm off them, I am going to get their permission to ask her to marry me."

"Oh," Harry whispered back. "That is a good plan."

Ron checked to see what Ginny and Hermione were doing. The girls had moved to sit in front of the fire. Therefore, Ron kept talking to Harry about his plans.

"I have an idea, Harry. If she says yes, how would you and Ginny feel about having a double wedding? You know _that_ would make headlines. The Golden Quartet getting married on the same day."

"How about we wait and see what Mione says, before we make _any_ plans. However, I like the idea. You know, I knew in a way, the day you were in the Hospital Wing, after you were poisoned, you would probably end up with her."

"Oh, really, and how did you figure that out?"

"Well, even though you were out of it, you kept saying Mione's name. It was funny in a way, because you were supposed to be going out with Lavender Brown, at the time. I thought Lavender was going to blow a fuse, when she found out you were only with her to try to make Mione jealous. However, all's well that ends well."

Ron grinned. "Well, it worked, did it not?"

"Yes, it did. I do not know why you did not just ask Mione out to begin with. Just like, I do not know why I did not ask Ginny out, before I did. I would have been much happier with your sister, than I ever was with Cho Chang. Do you not think?"

"Yes, I do. To be honest, I have been, in a way, in love with Mione, since we first met her. I just never knew how to let her know, until I was poisoned. You know, she was in there with me the entire time, unless she had class."

"Ron, come to think of it, I probably knew you were in love with her, before all that, because of how furious you got, when she showed up at the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. I honestly thought she was going to slap the hell out of you that night. I do not think I have ever seen Mione that angry before. Not even in third year, when she slapped Draco Malfoy, for making fun of Hagrid. Now, _that_ was brilliant."

"Yeah," laughed Ron. "Mione sure can pack a punch!"

"Who would have thought back then, that you two would be together, today?"

"Not me, that is for sure. I always thought Mione was too good for me, to tell the truth."

"Well, I never thought I would end up in love with my best friend's sister, either. It was not until I saw her kissing Dean that day after practice that I knew I wanted to be with her. Of course, I kept telling myself that I could not go out her, because she was my best mate's sister."

"I tell you one thing, I much rather see her with you, than I would Dean, or that stupid Michael Corner. I can honestly say neither one of them were good enough for my baby sister. Did Dean not shatter a glass the day you and Ginny got together? His was beyond pissed. He was furious."

"Yeah, I think he did. However, I was not really paying attention to _his_ reaction. I was much more worried about what _your_ reaction would be, than I was his."

"I was definitely shocked, when I looked over, and you were kissing my sister, like your life depended on it."

"I think, in a way, it did," Harry laughed.

The boys were quiet for a few minutes. The rest of the Weasley family came in. Harry was surprised, when he looked outside, and saw it was pitch dark.

"I do not know about you lot, but I think I am going to go to bed. I am worn out." Harry looked over at Ginny. She looked at him and nodded. It was time for her to give Harry the other half of his birthday present from her. Harry could hardly wait to get upstairs. Something told him that he would not forget this birthday for many, many years to come.

A.N.: Please Read and Review.


	8. On the Train Again

3

Chapter Eight

On the Train Again

The day had finally come. It was time for the Golden Quartet to go back to school. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were up and ready to go by seven that morning. When they got to King's Cross Station, Harry and Ginny went through first.

Ron and Hermione followed them, and bringing up the end were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. At two minutes to eleven: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were on the train and ready to go.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given Harry permission to buy Ron and Ginny an owl of their own, so he did. Ron named his new owl Thor. Since Ginny's owl was a female version of Harry's, she decided to name her owl Dora, after Remus Lupin's wife. Hermione did not want an owl. She said she was happy with her cat, Crookshanks. Besides, Ron said he would be more than happy to let her borrow Thor whenever she needed to send off some mail.

About a week after Harry's birthday, Ron and Hermione went to Australia to find her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were very happy to be home. However, they were horrified to learn what had been going on, since Hermione altered their memories. After they calmed down, Hermione introduced them to Ron.

Ron had the decency to wait until he was sure the Grangers' were okay, and then he asked Hermione to go and make some tea, because he wanted to talk to her parents for a few minutes alone. Giving him a weird look, Hermione did as Ron asked her to do, even though she was confused.

When he was sure that Hermione was not listening, he proceeded to tell Mr. and Mrs. Granger how he felt about their daughter. Finally, he just came out and asked them if he could have their permission to ask their daughter to marry him. To his relief, they said that he could.

A few days later, Ron got down on _both_ knees and asked Hermione to marry him. After crying for a couple of minutes, Hermione finally found her voice enough to answer him. Of course, she said yes.

Now, the four of them: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in the Prefect compartment, waiting for the Beginning of the Year Speech, which McGonagall gave to the Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. Just as they thought, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were the Slytherin Prefects. Shockingly, neither of them had anything to say to the Golden Quartet. This actually surprised Harry, a bit. A few moments later, McGonagall came into the compartment.

"Oh, good, everyone is here. Let us get started then. Prefects, you already know that your first task will be to show the first years the way to their common rooms. It will also be your job to patrol the hallways at night, and make sure no student is out of bed after hours. If a student's caught out of bed, other than the ten of you, you will take twenty points away from the house the student is in. Okay, the Prefects may go back to their compartments. I need to speak to the Head Boy and the Head Girl about a completely different matter. Thank you."

"We will see you in our compartment, Harry and Hermione."

"Okay, we will see you there."

When the door closed behind Ron, Professor McGonagall turned toward Harry and Hermione, and smiled.

"Well, have you two decided on what the theme to our "Welcome Back Ball" will be?" she asked.

"Professor, before we get into that, I have something to confess to you."

"Yes, what is it, Mr. Potter."

"Well, since I have always thought girls do a better job at planning these things, I just let Mione come up with the ideas. I have never planned anything like this. I just did not want to ruin it for everyone."

"Was this okay with you, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Ma'am, it was just fine. In fact, the idea for the Ball is possibly the best idea; I have had in a while. I hope you will like it."

"Well, what was this 'possible great idea' of yours?"

"Okay, you know how the Muggle teenagers have proms for their last year of high school?"

"Yes, I have heard of this."

"Well, I was thinking we could have one at Hogwarts. The only difference will be that the Muggles have theirs at the end of the school year, and we will have ours at the beginning."

"Yes, Miss Granger, I certainly like this idea. Well done, indeed!"

"Thank you, Headmistress."

"Well, the only thing I can think that is left to tell you are what your duties will be. Like the Prefects, you will be able to take points away from wrong doers. However, if you see any of the Prefects misbehaving, only the two of you and the staff can take points from them. Only the staff may take points from the two of you. If anyone else tries to take points from you, just laugh."

"Professor, if I may, whatever happened to Fawkes?"

"If I am not mistaken, Mr. Potter, he is your dormitory, waiting for you. I found him in my office the other day. He has a message for you, from Dumbledore."

Harry looked at her in shock. He had thought that Fawkes had left forever, when Dumbledore died, in his sixth year. He began to wonder what the message from Dumbledore could say.

"Well, I think that is all, for now, at least. You may go back to your compartment, if you wish," said McGonagall, in dismissal.

Harry and Hermione got up to leave. As they were making their way to their compartment, where Ron and Ginny were, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and there was the last person he ever thought to see. It was Draco Malfoy. At first, Harry thought about just turning around and walking away, but something in Draco's eyes kept him from it. The boy looked haunted.

"Potter, may I talk to you, Granger, and Weasley?"

"Sure. Come on, you can come into our compartment."

Draco was slightly nervous, because as far as he knew, the Golden Trio hated him. He prayed to Merlin that the three of them did not blast him to kingdom come as soon as the door closed behind him.

To his surprise, not even Ron tried to jinx him. Ron, Ginny, and Luna Lovegood were sitting in the compartment, when Harry, Hermione, and Draco came in. Harry sat down beside Ginny, Hermione sat down beside Ron, and the only place left was in front of Luna. Therefore, Draco took that seat. By sitting there, he ended up sitting beside of Hermione, but for some reason it did not bother him.

In the years before, he would have died before he would sit beside of the Muggleborn witch. Now, however, he did not care. He had changed a lot since the Final Battle. He had told his father to kiss his arse, when Lucius had tried to get him to do more dark magic at home. Therefore, now, Draco lived by himself, in a flat in Muggle London. He was happier, since he left his parents' home.

"So, Malfoy, what was it, you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Mainly, I just want to apologize for the last seven to eight years. I cannot tell you all how sorry I am for everything I have done to all of you. I am sorry Harry and Ron, for giving you two so much trouble. The truth is I was jealous. I was jealous of Harry, because everyone seemed to love him. I was jealous of Ron, because he was, or should I say is, Harry's best friend. I am very sorry, Hermione, for calling you a 'Mudblood,' and treating you like dirt. There is no excuse for how I behaved, but I truly am sorry. I hope the three of you can forgive me."

"I cannot believe that Draco Malfoy just said that he was jealous of _**ME**_!" exclaimed Ron.

"Oh, calm down, Ronald. I would be willing to bet that a bunch of people is jealous of the fact that you are Harry Potter's best friend," said Hermione.

"Although, Brother Dear, you are going to have to move from first to second in the friend department," Ginny told him.

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Because, as his fiancé and future wife, I will be his best friend, and he will be mine," she said.

"Okay, you two, will you drop it? Draco, here, was apologizing, and you two are fighting over who my best friend is. That is sad, you know."

At this, a round of laughter filled the compartment. Then, Harry turned to Draco.

"Draco, like you, I want to put the past behind me. To do that, I need to know something. Since you are the son of a Death Eater, and you were possibly one, too, are there any Death Eaters that ate still alive, and are not in Azkaban?"

"The only one I know of is my father. Since I failed to kill Dumbledore, as I supposedly had to, I was not a full-fledged Death Eater."

"There is something you should know, Draco. Dumbledore would still be dead now, whether _you_ killed him or not. A curse poisoned him, and he only had a year to live, anyway. Therefore, he had already planned it with Snape that Snape would kill him when the time came, so you would not have to do the deed."

Draco sat there and let this sink in. Had Voldemort done that to him for nothing? All he had been able to think about, since that night, was how it was somehow his fault that Dumbledore was dead. He was greatly relieved to know it was not his fault in any possible way.

A.N.: So, how did you like how I brought Fawkes and Draco into the story? Believe me; you will be seeing much more of those two throughout the story. You will especially be seeing much more of Draco, because he will be playing as big of a part as the Golden Quartet. I have a surprise for you in the next couple of chapters, so please stay tuned.

As always, I do not own anything that you recognize. It belongs to J.K.R. If I have not said it before in this story, I am sorry. I will try not to forget anymore.


	9. Back At School

3

Chapter Nine

Back at School

About two hours later, everyone was back at Hogwarts. Hagrid was there to meet the first years, as usual, and to take them to the castle in the boats. By the time the Golden Quartet had sat down, it was time for the Sorting Ceremony.

Everyone waited patiently, while the sorting hat sung its song. Harry, however, was not really paying attention to the hat. He was thinking about the last time he was in the Great Hall. The last time he was in here, was right after the Final Battle had take place last year.

As he was thinking about this, Professor McGonagall called each first year, one at a time, to come to the front. Each first year would need to know which house they would go in. There were seven new Gryffindors, five new Ravenclaws, six new Hufflepuffs, and two new Slytherins. Harry was happy to see that people still wanted to come back to Hogwarts. With the sorting completed, Professor McGonagall made some start-of-term notices to the students.

"First years, please remember the Dark Forest is off-limits to _all_ students. Mr. Filch has a list that states all the banned items. I would like to welcome this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Bill Weasley."

The Golden Quartet's eyes snapped to the Staff Table. There, sitting beside Hagrid, was Ron and Ginny's eldest brother. He grinned and waved at them.

"I would also like to introduce this year's Head Boy and Girl. Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger, will the two of you please come up here, and receive your Head Boy and Girl badges?"

Amidst the thunder of applause, Harry and Hermione made their way up to where Professor McGonagall was standing. She pinned their badges to their chests, and they went back to their seats. After they sat down, Professor McGonagall went on with her announcements.

"I see that many of you are hungry, as well as sleepy, so, I will say tuck in."

When she said this, food appeared on the golden plates, which were in front of each person in the Great Hall. There was even a saucer of milk for Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch's insane cat.

"Harry, can you please pass the mashed potatoes?"

"Sure, Gin. Would you like some gravy to go with them?"

"Yes, please."

"Harry, have you had a chance to talk to Gin about that idea that I had?"

"Um, no I have not, not yet, Ron."

"What is Ron talking about?"

"The four of us will talk about it when we get in our dormitory. I do not want everyone in the school to know our business."

When everyone had finished, Professor McGonagall stood back up, to speak to the students.

"Classes begin bright and early in the morning. Prefects, will you please lead the first years to their House Dormitories? Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, the two of you will need to follow me. Mr. and Miss Weasley, when the two of you have led the Gryffindor first years to their Dormitory, (their password is Silver Lining,) you will need to come to the fifth floor. Knock on the door with the picture of the four founders."

"Yes, Ma'am, we will do that."

Harry and Hermione followed Professor McGonagall up the steps. When they came to the picture of the four founders, they stopped. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin looked down at the three of them, with excitement in their eyes.

"This is the famous Harry Potter, is it?" asked Gryffindor.

"Yes, sir, I am," replied Harry.

"It is going to be a pleasure having you and Miss Granger as the Head Boy and Head Girl. No all you have to do is come up with a password to gain entry."

"I guess our password will be "Fawkes" for now."

"Do you want just the word 'Fawkes'?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, your password is set. If you want to change it, just let us know."

"We will. Thank you."

Harry, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall went into the Head Dormitory. Harry could not believe how incredible the Head Dormitory was. Just as he had requested, a portrait of Dumbledore was in the Common Room.

"Hello, Professor. You would not believe how great it is to see you again," said Harry.

"Ah, Harry, it is wonderful to see you again, too."

"I do not know if anyone has told you yet or not, but I am getting married sometime after this school year. Ron and Hermione are also getting married. I really wish you could be there with us, Professor."

"As do I, Harry. Would I be correct in assuming that your bride is Miss Ginny Weasley?"

"You got it in one."

"Congratulations, Dear boy. May I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

"You may want to notify your relatives. Your aunt and uncle may not want to come, but something tells me that your cousin would come in any case."

"I will send them a message as soon as I can."

"Well, Harry, I am going to visit my other frames, so I can see what else is going on in the school."

"Okay, I will see you later, Professor. Again, I am sorry for what happened when you were alive."

"Do not let that worry you, Harry. All is well now."

After Dumbledore left his frame, Harry went back to where Hermione and McGonagall were standing. Both of them gave him a sad looking smile.

"Well, if the two of you are settled, I am going to go to my office. I expect the four of you in class, bright and early."

"Okay, Professor."

As McGonagall was leaving, Harry noticed Fawkes was sitting on a perch underneath the portrait of Professor Dumbledore. As he went closer to the majestic bird, Harry noticed a letter attached to the bird's leg. It had Harry's name on it. Harry detached the letter and opened it to read.

"Dear Harry,

If you are reading this, I am already dead and gone. I am sorry for have leaving you, when I did. I noticed while I was alive, you and Fawkes formed a type of bond to each other. Therefore, I decided that, should anything happen to me that Fawkes should go to you.

"You already know that phoenixes are highly faithful pets, can carry eminxly heavy loads, and their tears have healing powers. What you do not know is after their current master dies, the phoenix have the choice of either dying themselves, or finding another master entirely.

"I believe that Fawkes chose to find a new master. It is also my belief that he chose you to be that master. Something I should tell you is that when a phoenix chooses a master, they can 'talk' to their master. Only you will be able to hear him. No one else will be able to.

"Please listen to him, if he tries to give you advice. You can always depend on Fawkes to help you when you are in need. You can talk to him and vice versa, even when he is nowhere near you. Well, I must stop writing now, or my hand will cramp up so painfully, it will be of no use to me.

In Kindest Regards,

Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore."

For a moment, Harry was stunned. Fawkes had chosen_ him_ for a master. He took the letter to Hermione and let her read it. Not even Hermione could believe what the letter had to say.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the Dormitory door. Harry went to open it. Ron and Ginny stood on the other side.

"Hey, Mate!" said Ron. "What is the password to this dorm?"

"The password is 'Fawkes'."

"Speaking of Fawkes, what is he doing here?"

"Yeah, I thought he left when Snape killed Dumbledore."

"Here, you two, read this letter. It will explain everything. It will be a shock, mind you. Therefore, do not pass out."

Ron and Ginny read the letter that Dumbledore had left for Harry. When they had finished, they looked from Harry to Fawkes to Hermione in shock.

_Was it okay for me to tell them, Fawkes?_

_They are your friends and loved ones, Harry. They have every right to know._

Harry nodded his head in agreement.

An hour later, the two couples went to bed. Harry and Ginny took the room that was on the right. Ron and Hermione took the room that was on the left. The house elves had done both rooms in Gryffindor colors.

Harry and Ginny changed into their pajamas, and climbed into their bed. Neither of them could believe that the Headmistress had allowed them to sleep together, before they were married. Then again, she did not really have much a choice in the matter, to begin with.

Ginny performed the contraceptive charm, and then the couple spent the next couple of hours making love. When they were finished, they cuddled up, with Harry hugged up to Ginny's back. He could not wait until they were married, because after they were, they would not have to worry about forgetting the contraceptive charm. It was hard to remember the next day, if they had used it.

A.N.: Was the letter from Dumbledore a shock for you? I thought it would be fun to bring Fawkes back, to work with Harry. It looks like Harry got an owl, for nothing, did he not? Oh, well, I am sure I can figure out what to do with Remus (Harry's owl), somewhere in the story. In the next chapter, you will see what the classes will be like.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. It belongs to J.K.R. However, I do own whatever you do not recognize.


	10. First Day of Classes

3

Chapter Ten

The First Day of Classes

The next morning found the seventh years in Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class. Ron and Hermione sat behind Harry and Ginny. According to Professor McGonagall, they were going to study human transfiguration. She said this would help those who wanted to become Animagi.

"The incantation I want you to practice is '_Animus transformus._' This is very important, because if you do not get the incantation correct, it will not work," McGonagall was instructing them.

Harry was excited. He hoped to be either a dog, like Sirius, or a stag, like his dad. To be honest, he would rather be a dog like Sirius, because he would rather be a dog, instead of a stag. This is because Harry had been closer to Sirius, than he had been to his dad. He really missed his parents, but he missed Sirius much more. He wished his parents and Sirius were still alive.

Harry was so busy concentrating on what Sirius had looked like in his Animagus form, that he did not realize he, himself, had transformed. He only noticed that everyone in the class was looking at him.

"What?" he asked, except it came out as, "Woof?"

He was shocked. He began to concentrate on his human form. In just a few seconds, he was back to his original form.

"Mr. Potter, if you do not mind, I would like to see you, when you have some free time."

"Yes, Professor, I will let you know the second I have some free time."

Everyone packed up his or her things just as the bell rang. As soon as Harry got out of the door, his friends began to question him about what had happened during Transfiguration. He did not have any choice, but to tell them what he thought had happened, because he did not actually know what happened.

"All I know, is I was thinking about Sirius. The next thing I knew, everyone was looking at me, and I was suddenly barking!"

"I wonder what Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you about," said Ginny.

"Probably the same thing you lot wanted."

"Well," said Hermione. "We better hurry, or we will be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am anxious to find out what Bill, or should I say Professor Weasley, is going to teach us. I bet it is going to be the most exciting class we have ever taken. I just hope he is not like our other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers."

"Now, Miss Granger," said Harry. "Are you going to include _me_ in that list of awful teachers?"

"Actually, Harry, you were one of the best teachers I have ever had," said Hermione.

"Oh, stop it! You are making me blush, Mione!"

"Well, then, you should have known better than to ask."

The quartet laughed at this. By the time they had quit laughing, they were in front of Bill's classroom. Bill was standing in the doorway, waiting for the students from Gryffindor and Slytherin to enter.

"Hurry up, you lot. We have so much to do, and so little time to do it in."

After everyone settled down, Bill jumped right in and began the class.

"You may put away your books. Today's lesson will only require your wands. You are not actually going to have to use them either. Just have them handy, in case you _do_ need them. This is because I am going to attempt to teach each of you how to do wandless magic."

At this announcement, the entire class erupted into cheers. However, the Golden Quartet seemed to be the most excited. Harry had wanted to learn wandless magic for years. This seemed like it was going to be the best year the Golden Quartet ever had, while at Hogwarts.

"Harry, will you please come up here and help me demonstrate?"

"Sure."

What Harry did not remember and what Bill did not know, was that Harry has already used wandless magic before. The time that his Aunt Petunia had cut off all of his hair, leaving just his bangs, he had made his hair regrow over-night. He had also made the glass disappear from the reptile house, at the zoo, causing a large Burmese Python to escape to Brazil.

"Now, Harry, you may even be able to do this non-vocal. What I want you to do is to think a spell at me, while concentrating very hard. If you do it correctly, we should all be able to see the result of your magic."

_Petrificus Totalus_, Harry thought, while concentrating on Bill. The class was stunned, when, all of a sudden, Bill's body snapped straight as a board, and fell over. Harry quickly thought the counter spell, and he helped Bill up.

"Harry," Bill said, as he got up. "Are you sure you have never done wandless magic before today?"

Harry thought for a minute, and then he remembered the haircut and the snake.

"I guess I have, but it was all before I even heard about Hogwarts. I made my hair grow overnight, when I was about eight, and when I was ten; I made the glass of a large snake disappear from the zoo."

"Well, Harry, I would say you have earned Gryffindor at least twenty-five points."

The Golden Quartet were the only ones, who even tried wandless magic that day. When the bell rang, the class filed out of the room. It was time for lunch, so everyone headed for the Great Hall to eat.

As the Golden Quartet was walking toward the Great Hall, they met Professor McGonagall. Harry decided this was a good time to find out what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Professor McGonagall, I believe I have some free time now, if you want to tell me what you wanted to talk about," said Harry.

"Okay, Mr. Potter, follow me, please."

He followed her into an empty classroom.

"Had you ever transformed like that before?"

"No, Professor, I have not."

"Well, how did you do it?"

"All I know is, I was thinking about Sirius. The next thing I knew, everyone was looking at me in shock, and then I was barking."

"Do you think you could do it again?"

"I do not know."

"Will you try it for me, now?"

Harry brought Sirius to his mind. He thought about how Sirius had transformed into the great shaggy dog. When Harry opened his eyes, he was down on all fours. He had turned into a dog that looked just like Sirius. Harry then concentrated on his human form. In seconds, he had turned back into himself. His green eyes were shining.

"Well done, Mr. Potter. I suppose we should be getting into the Great Hall, if we are to going to have anything to eat."

After Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were finished eating; they headed to Potions class. When they settled in, Professor Slughorn began class.

"Harry, it is very good to see you again, my boy. I hope you excel in this class, like you did in your sixth year."

Harry looked down, embarrassed. He had cheated, in a way, in Potions class that year. He had used Professor Snape's old Potions book, from when Snape had been in school, himself.

"Today, I want to get you started on a truth potion. Now, who knows what the correct name for the Truth Potion is?" Slughorn was disappointed that only Harry and Hermione knew what the answer was.

"Miss Granger."

"The correct name for the Truth Potion is 'Veritaserum.' The use of it is illegal on a student."

"Right you are, Miss Granger. However, I have gotten permission from the Ministry of Magic and from Headmistress McGonagall to teach you how to make it, and to teach you how it will affect each one of you. There is a possibility that a person can fight the effects of the potion. When I give you the potion, I will test you to see how many of you can resist the potion."

By the time Slughorn was finished with his little speech, it was time for the bell to ring. Harry was glad this was his last class for the day. He was exhausted.

"For homework, I want each of you to write information about yourselves, so I can use it to know whether you are lying to me or not. I also want you to read the chapter in your books about Veritasurem, and write a foot-long summary on the chapter. Your homework will be due on the next class day. Well, that is all for today. You may talk amongst yourselves, until the bell for you to leave rings."

The students put all of their belongings in their bags, and began to talk to their friends. The Golden Quartet were shocked when Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood came over to talk to them. That was something none of them would have expected to happen. Let alone the fact that Draco and Luna were holding hands.

"Well, when did this happen?" asked Harry.

"We started talking last night. The next thing I knew, I had asked her to be my girlfriend."

"We are happy for you, Draco, and you, too, Luna."

"I heard the four of you got engaged over the summer. When is the wedding going to be?"

"It will be sometime after we graduate from school."

The six friends continued to talk, until the bell rang, and then they went to the Head Dormitory.

A.N.: How did you like how I did the classes? If I did something wrong, let me know, and I will try to fix it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. That belongs to J. K. Rowling. However, the things you do not recognize may or may not belong to me.


	11. Guy Talk

Chapter Eleven

Guy Talk

During the next two weeks, the Golden Quartet, along with Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood, had been setting up for the Welcome Back Ball. All the girls, even the first through third years, went to Hogsmead to get their dresses for the Ball. Draco and Luna had gotten permission from Professor McGonagall to stay in the Head Dormitory with the Golden Quartet. Therefore, while the girls were gone to get their dresses, the boys hung out in the Head Dormitory.

"You two do forgive me for the last few years, don't you?"

"Draco, if we didn't, you would not be in here with us."

"Good point."

"Have either of you mastered how to be an Animagus, yet?"

"I have, and you won't believe what I am," said Draco.

"Why, what are you?"

"Think about what my name means, and you will understand."

"You turn into a dragon?"

"You got it in one."

"Damn!"

"The best advice I can give you on that, is to not let Hagrid find out, because he will try to make a pet out of you. Then, you would be in trouble."

This remark caused the boys to burst into laughter.

"What do you think your father will say, when he finds out about you and Luna?"

"I do not really give a damn what he thinks!"

"Do you think he would be upset about her?"

"He would be glad that she is a pure-blood, but he would be upset that she is a little dense in the head."

"I know exactly what my dad would say about Ginny."

"What?"

"He would say that the Potter curse is still working."

"What curse?"

"All Potter men go after red-heads, for some reason."

"You know what my dad said to me, when he found out that I had proposed to Hermione?"

"What?"

"He asked, 'What took you so bloody long?'"

Again, the boys broke into laughter. Harry wished his mum and dad was still alive, because the next year was going to be the most important year of his life.

"Harry, are you okay? You look kind of sad, Mate?"

"I'm okay. I was just wishing my mum and dad were still alive, so they could come to my wedding."

"Are the two of you getting married on separate days, or are you getting married on the same day?"

"We're going to have a double wedding, I think."

"You know, there are going to be at least a billion people, who will want to come to your wedding, don't you?" asked Draco, looking at each of them in turn. He never thought he would be sitting here with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, especially after the way he had treated them, since the day they had met.

"Why do you think we are having the wedding here at Hogwarts. It is the only place we know of, that will hold all the people who are going to want to come," said Harry.

"Good choice," said Draco.

"Yeah, this place is used for a lot of things like that, because it so huge," said Ron.

"Draco, do you see you and Luna getting married in the future?"

"To be honest, I have no clue. It may be a possibility."

"Well, let us know if you do, and we will try to come."

"I will."

The boys had just finished talking, when the girls came into the room. They took their bags to Hermione's room, and came back into the Common Room. Ginny made Harry sit back, so she could sit on his lap. Hermione sat down beside Ron. Luna sat down on the floor, between Draco's legs. Each of the girls gave their man a long and very sweet, loving kiss.

"Did you girls have fun in Hogsmead today?"

"Yeah, but you three cannot see our dresses until tomorrow night, when we go down to the Ball." The girls really knew how to torture their men.

"Then I cannot wait until tomorrow night gets here," said Harry. He was really looking forward to the Welcome Back Ball.

"Well, what do you guys say about turning in? I am sure Hermione and Luna would agree with me, that we are worn out."

"I would say so. You three have been gone all day."

The three couples said good night and went to bed, Harry and Ginny in their room, Ron and Hermione in their room, and Draco and Luna in the Common Room on the couch. The couch let out into a bed, so Draco and Luna were comfortable. Harry had conjured them extra pillows and blankets in case it got cold.

Harry slipped down into his boxers, while Ginny changed into her nightgown. When she came out of the bathroom, she grinned at Harry. Harry grinned back at her. She lay down next to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and proceeded to give him a long and loving kiss.

"Just think, Harry, in about nine or ten months, I will finally be your wife. I do not know about you, but I can hardly wait!"

"I cannot wait, either, Love. We will start trying to have kids on our wedding night, if you want."

"Or we could start now."

"Gin, are you sure, because, if you get pregnant, you will have to give up Quidditch, until the baby is born. You love Quidditch too much to just give it up for that."

"Well then, the last night after the Quidditch season is over, we will start trying then."

"Okay."

Ron and Hermione were talking about the same thing.

"Hermione, do you want us to wait until we are married, before we try to have kids or what?"

"How bad do you want to be a father, Ron?"

"I want to be a dad pretty badly. It is the one thing, I have wanted for as long as I can remember. I used to dream about taking our children to an amusement park and many other things, too. I began having those dreams the night I met you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I guess I always knew deep down that you were the girl for me. I just did not know how to tell you how I felt."

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, as she launched herself into his arms, and began kissing him. Before they knew it, they were on the bed. As they began to make love, Ron was hoping against hope they would conceive a baby.

In the Common Room, Draco and Luna were already fast asleep. The next day, the three couples were up by seven. They were able to stay in the Common Room all day, since it was Saturday. Around five that evening, the girls went into Hermione's room to get ready for the Ball.

"Do they really need three hours to get ready?" asked Ron.

"Actually, Mate, if they could, they would take a Hell of a lot longer," said Harry.

"Well, while they are up there, Harry, can I talk to you and Draco about something? I need to talk about this."

"What's wrong, Ron?"

"Well, Hermione and I were talking last night. I think we decided to start trying to have kids."

"Would you believe Ginny and I were talking about the exact same thing? However, we decided to wait until the Quidditch Season is over, so she will not have to quit playing, because she is pregnant."

"Do you think Hermione and I will be making a mistake, if we choose to have a baby now? Or do you think we should wait til closer to our wedding date?"

"I cannot answer that, Mate. Although it would be better for Hermione to get pregnant now, than it would be for Ginny, because Mione does not play Quidditch. However, she would have to stop carrying that humongous load of books."

"Yeah, you are right about that. That load of books _is_ ridiculously heavy. I really wish she would not carry that load in the first place. She is _really_ going to damage her back, if she does not stop carrying loads like that."

"The question you would have to ask yourself, Ron, is if you are ready for the responsibility of a lifetime? IF you think you are, then I would say go for it. If you think you are not, then I would say you would be better off waiting. Other than that, I do not know what to say," said Draco.

"Well, I have always dreamed about having kids with Hermione. For all I know, I could have knocked her up last night. I kind of hope I did, to tell you the truth," said Ron, sheepishly.

"The day Mione finds out, the five of us will be the first to know. I bet you anything."

"If she is, we will know in about two or three weeks."

"What about you, Draco? Do you think you and Luna will have kids in the near future?"

"Let's wait and see how our relationship goes, before we think about marriage and kids."

"I guess you are right. You know, it is strange that we are sitting here with Draco Malfoy. I am glad that we all have settled our differences. It is good to have another friend."

"Thanks, Harry," said Draco. "I fell the same way. The sad thing is, we could have, well, should have, been friends from day one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, instead of insulting the two of you, I should have just introduced myself, and asked if I could sit in your compartment. However, Dumb Arse that I am, I took my father's words to heart, and did everything I could to be someone that could make your lives a living Hell."

"What do you mean 'the words your father said'?"

"He said that I was to do everything I could to make Harry Potter my friend and closest ally."

"Why did he want you to do that for?"

"If I tell you, you will have to swear that you will not hold it against me, okay? Because I _am_ very ashamed for listening to him."

"Okay."

"He said that if I could get Harry to be my friend from the first day of school, then there was a possibility that we could hand him over to the Dark Lord. He said then we would be heroes in the eyes of the other Death Eaters. At first, I was okay with his plan. However, last year, when you two saved my life, I began to rethink a lot of things."

"Damn! No offense, man, but your dad is a real bastard!"

"None taken. I feel the same way about him. That is why, over the summer, I moved out. I took my personal house-elf, Xander, and got a place in London. I have even asked Luna to come and live with me after we graduate."

"How did your mum feel about you moving out? Did she try to get you to stay?"

"Yeah, she cried, begged, and pleaded with me to change my mind. I told her that I had to go, because I could not take my father's evil ways any longer. She was still crying when Xander and I Disapperated from the house."

"Just be glad you did not have five brothers to live up to. I had to measure up to Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George all. I have always been pressured to set a good example for Ginny, and I tell you one thing, it is a hard thing to do," said Ron.

"At least you have brothers and sisters. Draco and I were only children. However, neither of you have had to grow up with an aunt, uncle, nor cousin, who tried to hide the fact that you even existed, because they were afraid of your magic."

"Wow, Harry! I knew the Muggles were horrible, but you never told me that."

"Well, the only one of the three I even give a damn about now is Dudley. That is only because he began to treat me with a little more respect last year."

"Are you going to contact them and let them know about you getting married?"

"To be honest, Ron, I really do not know. I may send Fawkes to find them. For starters, I have no clue as to where they are," said Harry. He then began staring into the fire. He wished the girls would hurry up.

A.N.: How do you like that Harry, Ron, and Draco are becoming closer. I felt bad for Draco, when I read the books, so I decided that I would fix it so he had some real friends. Up next is the Welcome Back Ball. I hope you will like how I do it. I am really sorry it is taking me so long with writing this story, but you try to write _**one**_ story, when there are about _**fifty**_ in your head at one time. It is frustrating.

Disclaimer: I have placed my disclaimers on my bio page, just in case I forget to put it on one of my stories. However, I will say here that the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. If I owned the Harry Potter Universe, then Fred, Severus, Albus, James and Lily would all still be alive, and many more. Since I do not own them, I have to go with what I have. Bummer.


End file.
